


A Hike Gone Wrong

by RandomStuff_7739



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gender-neutral Reader, Im very bad at tags, Mostly Platonic Relationships, Reader Insert, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, The Underground, first fanfic, hiking trip gone wrong, what else do I put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomStuff_7739/pseuds/RandomStuff_7739
Summary: You loved going on hikes. The peace of the outside world was soothing. When your parents offered to take you to Mt. Ebott for a hike, you were ecstatic. The stories revolving around the mountain were strange, but the pictures you had seen looked beautiful, and you were so excited during the car ride.It’s not like legends are real, anyway.[It’s unlikely that i’ll be working on this again.]





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one chapter for now.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

* * *

 

_Mt. Ebott._

You were so excited. When your parents offered to take you, you had done some research on the area and loved it immediately. Your stuff was packed in your backpack. You decided had decided to keep your phone on you, as the area was marked as dangerous by many people. But now, at the foot of the mountain, you didn’t have any second thoughts.

You walked. The greenery was so bright and colorful. The sunlight filtered through the trees. You explored as much as you could. You bring out your camera and snap a few pictures.

Big mistake.

You tripped.

You fell.

You screamed.

Why was the fall so long? You were 16. You couldn’t die now. But you couldn’t change anything. You were going to die here. You closed your eyes and fell into blackness.

 


	2. The Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of your journey.

You wake up with a gasp and feel at your body.

”I’m not dead!”

You laugh in relief and look at your surroundings. There were small bits of purple stone scattered across the ground. A shaft of sunlight came down on you from the surface. You were sitting in a patch of well-maintained golden flowers. They must have broken your fall. You stand up. You still had your stuff with you, and your phone.

Your phone.

You fish it out of your bag. It had a crack across the screen, but it still worked fine. You were lucky it hadn’t shattered inside your bag.

You walk on the path, and through the archway. There’s another patch of grass, and a single golden flower, illuminated by a bit of light from a hole in the cave’s ceiling. You take a step towards it and it...looks at you.

The flower has a face.

How hard did you hit your head?

“Howdy! I’m FLOWEY! Flowey the flower!”

”Uh, hi.”

“Hmm...you’re new to the Underground, aren’t’cha?”

He could say that.

”Someone ought to teach ya how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do.”

The cavern darkened, and everything became black and white. A purple light appeared on your chest.

”See that heart? That’s your soul, the culmination of your being!”

You look down at the soft purple glow.

”Your soul starts off weak, but can grow stronger with lots of LV!”

”What’s that?”

”What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course! You want some LOVE, don’t’cha?”

”Sure.”

”Don’t worry! I’ll share some with you!”

He winked.

”Down here, LOVE is shared through...little white...friendliness pellets!”

An array of pellets appeared above his head.

”Catch them! Catch as many as you can!”

A dream, you assured yourself. You were talking to a flower. This was a dream.

You caught a pellet in your hand, and it drove into your flesh. You screamed as the blood began to pour down your arm. This was no dream.

”You IDIOT!”

The flower’s face contorted into something darker.

”In this world, it’s kill or BE killed! Who would pass up an opportunity like this?!”

You flinched as pellets circled around you, preventing escape.

”DIE.”

Ungodly laughter filled your ears and pierced your skull as the pellets grew closer. It was almost torture to see them come towards you so slowly.

The pellets disappeared.

The cut in the palm of your hand healed. It was like you were never hurt. You saw a quickly approaching ball of white flames and jumped back. The fire hit the flower and tore it out of the ground, flinging it into the darkness.

”What a disgusting creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...”

A kind creature looked at you with dark red eyes. She was covered in soft looking fur and had two small horns peeking through the fur on her head.

”Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapters. They’re going to be like this a lot...
> 
> (Dialogue will vary from the actual game, obviously.)


	3. The Ruins

“Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.”

You stare. This wasn’t a dream, surely, since the pellets hurt so much, but then what was going on?

”I come here everyday to see if a child has fallen. You are the first to come here for a very long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.”

You nervously follow her through another archway, into a large purple room with two staircases and red leaves scattered about. They’ve been rearranged as decoration.

You take a deep breath. The shadow of the Ruins loom above, filling you with perseverance. You follow Toriel up the stairs and through another door.

”Welcome to your new home, innocent one.”

Your new home? That can’t be right. She was essentially kidnapping you. You loved your real parents. You wanted to go to your real home.

“Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins.”

Toriel steps onto four gray buttons on the ground, then flips a lever. Another door slides open.

”The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.”

Toriel walks through the doorway. You walk up to and read the sign.

”Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.”

Weird, but okay. You follow her.

“To make progress here, you need to flip several switches. Don’t worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip.”

She walks to the end of the room, which is blocked by spikes. You walk up to the switches, two of which are marked with at least five yellow arrows. You flip the switches and hear a clicking sound.

”Splendid! I am proud of you, my child. Let us move to the next room.”

You continue to follow. This place is much larger than you could have imagined.

“As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for the situation.”

Monsters? You were going to be attacked? You begin to feel numb. Seeing the expression on your face, Toriel attempts to reassure you.

”Worry not, my child. The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you enter a FIGHT. While you are in a fight, strike a friendly conversation! Stall for time, and I will come to resolve the conflict. Let’s practice talking to this Dummy!”

You awkwardly approach the Dummy. The world flashes and turns black and white again. You clear your throat.

”Erm, hello. How are you today?”

No response. What else did you expect? You continued.

“I like your...eyes. They’re very nice and shiny.”

It was true. The buttons sewn onto the Dummy shimmering in the light. You look over at Toriel. She gives you a warm smile and nods.

”It was nice...talking...? To you. I’ll be going now.”

The world flashes again and comes back, in color.

”Ah, very good! You are very good.”

Toriel continues to the next room.

“There is another puzzle in the room. I wonder if you can solve it?”

You see the sign and attempt to walk up to it. Instead, the world flashes and you are confronted by a little frog creature. You smile at the Froggit.

”Hello. You look adorable!”

The Froggit didn’t seem to understand what you said, but it seemed to be flattered anyway. Toriel comes in and gives the Froggit a frightening glare, making it hop away. The world returns to color and you read the sign.

”The western room is the eastern room’s blueprint.”

You look to your right and see that the entire floor is covered in spikes. Glancing at your left shows the weirdly shaped path. You take a deep breath and walk up to the spikes.

“Wait!”

Toriel calls after you.

”This is the puzzle, but...”

She seems worried.

”Here, take my hand for a moment.”

She takes your hand in hers, which is soft and fluffy. She leads you through the spikes carefully. You watch as they fold beneath her feet. One wrong step, and...you prefer not to think about it. She reaches the end of the room and lets go of your hand.

”Puzzles seem a bit dangerous for now.”

No kidding, Toriel.

“You have done excellently thus far, my child. However, I have a difficult request to ask of you.”

She takes a breath.

”I need you to walk through this entire room...alone.”

That’s it? You suspect that something may attack you as you walk.

”I’m sorry, my child.”

Toriel walks very quickly. She’s gone in the blink of an eye. You begin to leisurely walk on the path. When you get to the end of the room, Toriel comes out from behind a pillar.

“Greetings, child. Do not worry, I did not leave you.”

You smile. Of course she wouldn’t.

“I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise. To test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It’s dangerous to go alone.”

Her eyes brighten.

”I have an idea! I could give you a CELL PHONE! That way, you can call me if you need something.”

You reach into your bag and pull out your phone.

”It’s fine, I have one...”

”Oh! Let me give you my cell number!”

You tap in the number as she tells you, and save it.

”Alright, go do whatever you need to. I’ll be fine.”

“Be good, alright?”

”Okay.”

She walks off, and you slump against the wall. How were you going to get home? You decide to see if you can contact your parents.

Nothing. The call won’t even go through. It just says nobody’s answering. You sigh and put your head in your hands. You can’t do anything but wait for Toriel to come back and hopefully find you a way home. You feel yourself closing your eyes, and you fall asleep, leaning on the wall.

* * *

 

You jerk awake. You take a look at your surroundings.

Still here...

You glance at your phone. You had slept for half an hour, at most. Where was Toriel? What was she doing?

You get up and nervously go through the doorway into the next room. How dangerous could it be? You step through the red leaves. The crinkling noises they makes fill you with perseverance. Noticing a room above you, you walk through the doorway. Inside is a single bowl of candy. There’s a sign posted in front of it.

’Please take one.’

You scoop up a piece of blue candy in your hand and put it in your backpack. You leave the room, and notice the Froggit you had encountered earlier.

”Hello!”

“Ribbit, ribbit.”

(Excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you act a certain way, or fight them to a certain point, they may want to spare you! If a monster does not want to fight, please use mercy on them...)

”I will. Promise.”

The Froggit seemed to be content. You walked away, through the room. You were pulled into a battle. You gave the Froggit a compliment, and they sent a few little flies in your direction, which you dodged easily. You thought of what the other Froggit said, and spared them. You continued through the room, into the next.

In the next room were a few broken tiles across the center of the room, that you couldn’t avoid. You stepped on one carefully, and it crumbled beneath your feet. You fell through the floor and into a soft pile of red leaves. Spotting a doorway, you walk through it and are transported to the other side. You keep going.

You hear a ring from your phone.

”Hello, my child! For no reason in particular, which do you prefer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch?”

You thought for a moment. She was going to make you something. You smiled to yourself. That was really sweet of her.

”Butterscotch.”

”Thank you!”

You hadn’t taken more than 5 steps before she called again.

”You do not dislike cinnamon, do you? I mean,  would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?”

”No, no, both are fine, really. I just prefer Butterscotch.”

”Okay, thank you!”

You put away the phone, and walk up to the sign.

”3 out of 4 rocks like being pushed.”

You laugh a bit and push the rock to the white tile. The spikes fold down, and you continue to the next room, where the whole floor is made of broken tiles. You take a few steps without falling, but step on what seemed to be the wrong tile and fell through it.

You land in a pile of red leaves and read the sign from your position of the floor.

”Please do not step on the leaves.”

You reread the sign and get up, going back. You memorize the pathway, and walk across the broken tiles without falling, going into the next room. You grab the water bottle form your bag and take a few long sips.

You see the rocks, and push them onto the tiles.

You trip into a line of Moldsmals.

They don’t seem to want to fight. You spare them instantly.

Easy enough. You attempt to push the last one.

”Woah there pardner! Who said you could push me around?”

”Uh...could you move? Please?”

”Oh, you’re ASKIN’ me to move! Okay, just for you, pumpkin.”

The rock moves forward slightly.

”A bit more, please.”

“Alrighty, how’s this?”

The rock moves to the left.

”N-No! Onto the tile.”

”I get it now!”

The rock moves onto the tile, making the spikes fold down.

”Thank you!”

You head towards the spikes, but the pop up again, almost impaling you.

”Hey!”

”You wanted me to STAY there? You’re giving me a real workout here!”

You watch as the rock slides back onto the tile, and you hop over the spokes as quickly as you can. You continue.

The next room is empty except for a small table with a wedge of cheese on it. It’s so old, it’s gotten stuck to the table. The mouse gives a sad squeak. Knowing the mouse may someday find a way to get the cheese fills you with perseverance.

The next room was empty, except for a small ghost laying on the ground. It seemed to be faking sleep. You walk up to it, and a fight initiates.

Here comes Napstablook.

You give Napstablook a patient smile. They begin to cry.

”No! I didn’t mean to make you cry!”

You try to dodge the tears, but one hits you on the shoulder. It burns like acid. At least they seem a bit better. You keep giving them smiles and saying nice things to cheer them up, all while dodging tears. Eventually they stop crying.

”i want to show you something......”

”What would you like to show me?”

Their tears form again and fly upwards, creating a top hat.

”i call it ‘dapper blook’. do you like it...?”

You watch, eyes shining.

”I love it!”

They smile a tiny smile, and the fight ends.

”i usually come to the ruins to think....but i met someone nice today.........oh, im rambling again....i’ll get out of your way...”

You smile and go to the room on your right. You read the sign.

”Spider Bake Sale! Come buy food made by spiders, for spiders, or spiders! All proceeds go to real spiders.”

You laugh a bit and drop a few G in a web. Spiders come down and hand you a donut.

You leave and go to the other room. You walk through the hallway. The sign catches your attention.

”There is just one switch.”

You step on a tile and fall through. You keep doing this until you find...a carrot in the ground. You stoop down and touch it lightly, accidentally initiating a fight. The Vegetoid shoots vegetables at you. The smell of the food reminds you that you haven’t eaten since an hour before the hike. How long has it even been...? You wrap your arms around yourself and the Vegetoid notices.

”EAT YOUR GREENS.”

Green vegetables fly towards you along with the white ones. You catch a green vegetable. You feel a little better. The burn mark on your shoulder from Napstablook’s acid tears heals a little bit. That didn’t stop the vegetables hurting you near constantly.

Just when you were near death, the battle finally ended. Your heart was pounding and your body was covered in bruises. You fish the monster candy out of your bag and pop it in your mouth after unwrapping it, needing a distraction to take your mind off the pain. You assumed the sweetness of the candy would be enough. To your surprise, a few of your bruises disappeared. You shrugged it off and decided to continue, eventually finding the correct lever in one of the rooms, and progressing. You read the sign.

”The far door is not an exit. It simply marks a rotation in perspective.”

You reread it a few times, before randomly flipping a few levers. Eventually, you hear a click.

You walk through the room and into the hallway, passing through the doorway. The Ruins were a lot bigger than you expected, but you were sure that you had reached the end. You see a large tree. Seems like every time it grows leaves, they fall off right away. You see Toriel attempt to call someone, and hear your phone ring, before she hangs up and comes rushing towards you, with worry in her dark red eyes.

“How did you get here, my child?”

”I—“

“Are you hurt? Who did this to you?”

She examined the bruises and the slightly healed burn.

“You will get an apology,” she commented sternly. Her face softened immediately. “I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try and surprise you like this. Err...well, it cannot wait any longer. Come!”

You follow Toriel. Seeing such a cozy cottage in the Ruins fills you with perseverance. She lead you into her home.

”Do you smell that?”

The air does smell very nice.

”Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie!”

You smile.

”Toriel, you didn’t have to...”

”Nonsense, my child! Here, come with me.”

You follow Toriel as she leads you to a bedroom.

”This room is all for you!”

She pats your hair. Your eyes widen.

”I...”

You stay silent. You can’t stay here. You have to go home. You have to. You watched as Toriel rushed off. You enter your bedroom. Your bedroom. You were never getting home, were you? You stifled a small sob and lay in your bed.

_Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep._

You fell asleep, with troubled thoughts on your mind.

* * *

 

You wake up. You had no idea how long you were out, but it was long enough that Toriel left a slice of pie on the floor for you. You picked it up, and carried it with you to the kitchen, where you found a container and the rest of the pie. You put the slice in the container and place is carefully in your bag. You go up to Toriel, who was reading in a chair.

”Toriel...”

”Yes, my child?”

”How do I...leave?”

Toriel has a sad expression on her face. She looks like she had just lost a child. You feel bad for her.

”You really want to leave this place so badly?”

”I want to go home...”

You lose yourself while talking and can barely feel the tears staining your face.

”I just want to go home, I want to see my mom and dad and all my friends, they’re probably all worried sick about me, I—“

”Hush, my child. I understand. There is no need to cry.”

She hands you a handkerchief and you wipe your face, cheeks burning from embarrassment for breaking so easily.

”There have been many before you. 6 others, to be exact. All of them came to me. And all of them left. Do you want to know what happened to them?”

She watched you nod slowly before continuing.

”Dead. Murdered. Murdered by King Asgore.”

You choked on your sob.

”All so young. So innocent. They all wanted what you did. To go home.”

Toriel takes your hand and leads you downstairs. She stands in front of the Ruins exit.

”If you truly want to leave...prove yourself to me. Prove yourself capable of surviving.”

The world flashed black and white.

”No...I won’t fight...”

”Fight me or leave!”

”No...”

Toriel shot white fireballs at you. You dodge them halfheartedly, getting hit every so often. You felt yourself at the brink of death. You refused to fight. You couldn’t fight. You couldn’t bring yourself to hurt her. Fireballs came down. You didn’t move.

Nothing hit you.

You saw Toriel, with a sad expression on her face. The fireballs were avoiding you. You kept refusing to fight. Eventually, she let out a heartbroken laugh.

”Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child.”

The battle ended. You saw tears forming in Toriel’s eyes.

”You can go. Just promise me...don’t come back.”

You nod silently as Toriel wraps her arms around you. She lets go and walks away, glancing at you one last time. You push open the door and see that dreaded flower.

”Would you look at that,” he sneered. “You saved the life of a single person.”

You forced yourself to listen to the flower’s poisonous words.

”What are you gonna do when you’re faced with a relentless killer? Die over and over? Kill out of frustration? Perseverance can’t help you everywhere. Remember, in this world...it’s kill or be killed.”

The flower laughed, the horrific sound echoing off the cave walls. You head out the door.

A cold wind hits you and immediately makes you shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took all morning to write (and some of last night, too). It’s a lot longer this time, so I hope I satisfied you guys.


End file.
